Introduce me as
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Sequel to Little escape] Neal and Rebecca are invited over at Peter and Elizabeth's. First she is scared of it but soon she has a lot of fun an Neal learns he should have been the one afraid of this,


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks._

_Author's Note: That's our take on how Peter and Elizabeth meet Rebecca. Since those among us who spoiler know she will stay for the whole season something like this has to happen. And we thought Neal comes clear about his pact with Hagen prior to this._

* * *

Rebecca was wandering around in Neal's apartment when he came out of the bathroom. He immediately realized her nervousness and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"What's up?"  
"Do we really have to take this dinner invitation?"  
"Peter and Elizabeth are very good friends of mine and the closest thing to a family I had for years. And they wanted to meet you finally."  
"Neal, I'm not good at those things and it quite feels like if I would have to meet your parents for the first time. You know how awkward I can be. I will start rambling and... gosh, they will think I'm nuts and..."  
"Rebecca, stop it!" Neal cupped her face with his hand and stroke tenderly over her cheeks, "everything will be fine and you'll be a wonderful guest. They will like you because you're a gorgeous person and you make me happy."  
"I'm not really used to this kind of meeting."  
"Believe it or not... me neither."  
Rebecca had to chuckle.  
"Really? I guess, you had only appropriate girlfriends."  
"Are you trying to make fun of me?"  
"No, I would never dare to do something like this," Rebecca laughed and tried to look as innocent as possible, "And you think they will like me?"  
"I'm sure. Look, both had been bothering me for over one week when I will bring you over for dinner."  
"This isn't helping to lessen my worries when I know that they're so curios."  
"Give me one reason why they wouldn't like my adorable girlfriend."  
"You're considering me as your girlfriend?"  
"You're not?"  
Rebecca tried to wiggle herself out of Neal's grip and to avoid his puppy gaze.  
"Uhm, I don't know... we actually never talked about..."  
"We're seeing each other for over 5 weeks now, we spent a romantic long weekend ..."  
"Don't remind me of that weekend..."  
"Why? You seemed to have enjoying that very much."  
"I did but I didn't forget that I felt sore for several days afterwards."  
"You were the one who wanted to try certain things."  
"As if you would have been refusing..."  
"Let's just say we had a good time."  
"I can agree to that."  
"And we should go or do you want to be late?"  
"No, don't want to ruin my first impression before I even get there."  
"Everything will be fine. They're curios about you."  
"That you keep on saying this isn't calming me down."  
"So stop talking yourself into panic." he smiled at her soothing and pulled her along with him.  
"This isn't fair!"

A little while later a very uncomfortable Rebecca sat at the couch in the living room of the Burke's and tried to distract herself with petting Satchmo much to Neal's disappointment. Peter watched his wife to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing a couple of times by now.  
"You really have a habit to meet your girlfriends during cases, Neal." their host teased him.  
"That's the only way momentarily as you know, Elle."  
The ringing of the kitchen clock announced the dinner was finished even if it sounded for Rebecca more like the bell to her doom. With a look like she was about to face Judgment Day she searched in Neal for help.  
"Ah dinner is ready. Neal would you mind helping?"  
"Not at all."  
He gave his girlfriend a reassuring and calming smile before he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. Nervous Rebecca glanced over at Peter who still tried to figure out how to approach her without scaring her to death.  
"I can be sure of one thing," he started.  
"This would be?"  
"You are a lot different than the women Neal met before."  
"Neal told me about it and I still don't know what this has to mean. I mean I am more a brain than a femme fatale and I get nervous easily. You know I have this habit to ramble when I get nervous. Neal think this is cute but most people think this is annoying and...oh gosh I do it again."  
With red cheeks she looked down. A small smirk crossed Peter's face and he looked behind him to the kitchen.  
"Don't worry about that. Mozzie is worse. At least you don't ramble about conspiracies."  
Her eyes lit up and she took a breath like she was about to say something but stopped herself.  
"Yeah?" Peter encouraged her.  
"Nothing."  
"You know some, don't you?" he chuckled disbelieving.  
"I came across some. It's easy when your work with rare books. They always have a history with lots of rumors and conspiracies. And I shouldn't be wondering that Mozzie is into conspiracies."  
"You know him?"  
"Indeed he ran into Neal's apartment a few times and..."  
"I know knocking isn't really his favorite thing to do."  
"You could say so. And he still seems to be a bit wary of me."  
"You shouldn't worry about that. He's one of Neal's best friends and it's some kind of protective behavior."  
"A few days ago I heard him saying to Neal if he's really sure that I won't be betraying him because I'd be Hagen's pet. I guess, it's just his paranoia that makes him think like this."  
"Hun, you can continue your interrogation later. Dinner is finally ready."  
"Interrogation?" Rebecca frowned at Elizabeth.  
"Don't worry. I was just joking. Come on..."  
Satchmo followed Rebecca on her heels and sat down on the ground next to her chair.  
"Seems like you already left a huge impression on Satch."  
"Don't know why. Happens a lot to me. Let me sit on a bench in Central Park and 10 minutes later I'm quite the dog sitter."  
"Bugsy loves her so much when he realizes Rebecca's at my place he escapes out of June's care and runs upstairs. He scratches and whimpers for so long until we open the door."  
"That sounds like you're jealous."  
"Maybe a bit. I can't rival with a dog."  
"Poor your," Rebecca giggled.  
"Don't make fun of me," he whispered towards her what made Elizabeth chuckle.  
"You two are cute together."  
"I don't think cute is an appropriate term," Neal interfered before she could continue with more of this stuff.  
"Why not?" Rebecca questioned him instead. A bit helpless he looked a Peter who really enjoyed his dilemma.  
"Because it makes everything sound so cliché like. We are everything but a cliché."  
"I think we are."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, at least in one point."  
"Which one?"  
"Oh, I would know one," Elizabeth told.  
"Only one? I would know at least two," Peter added. A bit shocked Neal looked back and forth between them.  
"Oh tell us!" Rebecca inquired excited.  
"Well, Neal is a gentleman therefor he is cute in these modern times."  
"Now you make fun of me!" Neal protested.  
"She doesn't and you know Elle is right. What about two days ago when I caught you ordering flowers for Rebecca?"  
Neal groaned surrendering.  
"This was a bad idea."  
"What?" Elizabeth wanted to know.  
"To come here."  
"I start to like it here." Rebecca chuckled.  
"Great. We were worried cause you've been looking like you would have to face death sentence here."  
"I'm sorry. I'm not good in those things. And Neal had told me so much about you two and how much he likes you. That's why I was so nervous."  
"I told you it's not as bad as you were afraid of."  
"No, we don't eat anyone," Peter added with a small smile.  
"What brings me to the questions that burns on my nails since Neal admitted you two started dating," Elizabeth started. Rebecca fidgeted on her seat uncomfortable.  
"I guess this is directed to me."  
"Yeah, it is. Why did you forgive Neal?"  
"He didn't intend to pull me into this. And I would have get bored at the Museum anyway after the Codex was relocated. And after Neal had told me all I understood why he was doing all this."  
"You two really fit to each other," Elizabeth laughed, "You sound like Neal when he wants something."  
"I do?"  
"She does?"  
"Oh yes, she does." Peter confirmed snickering, " You are kindred spirits."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Depends on your intentions."  
"If you worry I might change to the dark side I'm not planning to do this."  
"But Neal already told us that you're a pretty good asset when it comes to distractions or your knowledge regarding old books."  
Rebecca blushed a little bit.  
"It happens very rarely that I get involved in cases or related stuff."  
"I hope Neal is not getting you into trouble."  
"No, not more than he did back at the museum."  
"Neal, why had you been hiding her for so long?"  
"We had a lot of cases and ..."  
"It was because of me. I wasn't sure if it is something serious between him and me and from what he said I knew he told you about all his other girlfriends and I was afraid I would have had to face some inquisition tribunal here."  
"Really? Rebecca, would you mind helping me with the dessert?"  
"Well, now I have to go through it the cross examination."  
Rebecca got up from her chair and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen.  
"She won't bite her head off, right?"  
Peter had to chuckle.  
"No, you should know her by now. You two should have come earlier."  
"I tried to convince her but as you heard..."  
"But she seems to be good for you."  
"You think so?"  
"Neal, for how long do we know each other? Since you and Rebecca started seeing each other you're smiling more and you seem happier and more content."  
"I am happy."  
"Is that the only statement I get?"  
"What should I say? It is great to be with her. And the big difference is that Rebecca sees me as I am even after all I told her."  
"So it could be something serious?"  
"I guess, it's too early to say that but it could be..."  
"It would be good for you cause she keeps you grounded. I never asked you this but I thought about it for some time and now I'm really curios."  
"What is it?"  
"Would you have stolen her key card if you would have known that we could trace it back to her?"  
"No, I didn't want to cause her any kind of inconvenience. But on the other hand I'd have never met her without Hagen blackmailing me."  
So you want to write him a thank-you card?"  
"It would unnecessarily flatter his ego..."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Rebecca was busy with making coffee while Elizabeth got the cheesecake.  
"Okay, ask whatever you want."  
"Why should I ask you something?"  
"Cause Neal told me you've became some kind of sister for him and I know you want to make sure I won't hurt him."  
"It's true. Sometimes he is like the annoying little brother who touches every single nerve but I hate it to see him sad. And after all that he has been through in his life he really deserves someone who makes him happy."  
"I wish I could."  
Elizabeth didn't miss the small hint of insecurity in Rebecca's voice.  
"What's up?"  
"It's rubbish."  
"I don't think so."  
"Look, I've seen photos and everyone tells me that I'm different to his former girlfriends and ..."  
"You're asking yourself if you and Neal could work out as a couple because he was a dating a different kind of women before?"  
"So ridiculous it is but yeah..."  
"Rebecca, at first it is not ridiculous. I guess, you know yourself that you didn't pick an average guy."  
"Oh, absolutely and that's a very nice way to describe it."  
"See, you're the first one who doesn't depend on him or needs him for a con and you're not trying to hunt him down for work related reasons. Neal and I sometimes meet for lunch because there are things he doesn't talk about to Peter."  
"You were talking about me?"  
"Actually I had to ask Neal because it was pretty obvious that something was up since he was smiling all the time and much happier than I've seen him during the last months. There is one major reason why you're different than the others and it's one you might have never thought about."  
"Which one?"  
"You see him as he is, not only the criminal. And you're able to do this even though he conned you in the first place. That was really surprising for him. I've known him for several years now but it rarely happens to see him that kind of confused."  
"It wasn't easy to forgive him and to overlook what happened but I knew that the last thing Neal needs is another person seeing only his crimes and not his whole personality. I also know that he loves it way too much to do something off the books and that he will never really stop with it. But I know that he has a good heart and that he wants a normal life as much as what can be considered normal for him."  
"I would like to know what he considers normality."  
"Definitively something different than average guys do," Rebecca chuckled.  
"Like faking a concussion to get a long weekend with you?"  
"How do you know?"  
Elizabeth smiled and put a reassuring hand on Rebecca's shoulder.  
"Guess who helped him plot this?"  
"You?"  
"Well let's say I let it slip Peter and I will be out of town and a little overacting won't hurt if he wants to spend some time with you."  
Rebecca looked back into the dining room and again at Elizabeth.  
"Does your husband know what kind of woman he married?"  
"Oh yes he does. We better go back before Neal says something that makes Peter try to get an anklet for you too."  
"He would regret that."  
"I am sure he would."  
"And your cheesecake looks so delicious. You need to give me the recipe."  
"You can also ask Neal. I gave it to him some time ago."

Armed with coffee and cheesecake they went back into the living room. Rebecca sat down next to Neal on the couch who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and leaned onto his shoulder.  
"You two are really cute together," Elizabeth chuckled.  
"We take this as a compliment.  
Satchmo who laid at Rebecca's feet sat up and nudged his head against her hand. Rebecca looked down to him and petted his head and ears. Peter started to laugh.  
"What is so funny?"  
"I just remembered when Neal came here for the first time. It was early morning and I got a phone call that Neal had left his radius. I got ready to leave, already cursing myself that I was stupid enough to trust him and what did I find when I came into the living room? Neal and my wife sitting on the couch, drinking coffee and chatting. And Satchmo couldn't get enough of our unexpected guest."  
"I was really surprised who came to visit so early in the morning. I mean, you don't expect to see the man who quite became a part of your marriage for 7 years standing in your door, broadly smiling and introducing himself like he would be an old classmate. I thought it was brazen to come here. But we all know how Neal is..."  
"Oh, I know," Rebecca laughed, "hard to resist his charms."  
"That sounds like it would be an evil trait," Neal interjected with a quite playfully hurt tone.  
"In your case it sometimes is."  
"But there are some occasions even his charming behavior can't save him from getting into trouble."  
"Huh? Like what?"  
"Rebecca, you can be lucky that you didn't have to experience Neal when he got drugged."  
"I still can't believe that this psychiatrist made it to drug you."  
"She had been warned and was prepared."  
"But the most stupid thing was that Mozzie send you on another trip to make you recall what you said in that session."  
"And then you came here to talk about why you became a criminal?" Rebecca asked.  
"I felt like I needed to find out why I wasn't living a normal life for so long. And I couldn't stop talking until..."  
"You fell asleep like an exhausted puppy just on the spot where you were sitting."  
"Awww, I would have loved to see that."  
"I've taken a photo cause it was really cute and it's nice to have something we can blackmail him with from time to time."  
"Blackmail me?"  
"Yeah, maybe showing that photo in the office. And I was lucky that I took it because the morning after your behavior was horrible. His behavior then is somewhere between a sick six years old with a flu and the worst hangover ever. You can't do anything different than just taking care of him.  
"Can I see the photo?" Rebecca asked with pleading eyes.  
"Elizabeth, for the sake of our friendship don't do this."  
But Elizabeth got up from the couch to get her smartphone.  
"This is it. Neal just dropped here on the couch, still hugging this small pillow."  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cute!" Rebecca squealed, "I've only seen this kind of behavior with toddlers. 'No, I'm not sleepy' and the next second they're deeply asleep."  
"It was really cute but the next day his behavior was everything but not cute."  
"I apologized later."  
"I know but no matter what you say I keep this photo."  
"It is so adorable. It may sound corny but I love to watch him sleep. But this is even more cute."  
"I have no idea why you were so afraid of the evening. It only got embarrassing for me."  
"Awwww, my poor baby."  
"It doesn't get better if you say those things."  
"Not my little Grumpy?"  
"I am not a dwarf!"  
"Not? Who started this with calling me Sleeping Beauty some days ago?"  
"Neal, some more wine?" Peter tried to save him even if this was way too funny.  
"Yes, please maybe I forget about this..."  
"This won't happen because your blood alcohol is still to low for this and you already need to be seriously drunk by now to forget this and even if you drink more now it will just end in things I better don't explain in front of your friends."  
"How much times does she spend with Moz?" Elizabeth asked laughing.  
"Not much. He tries to avoid to come over when he knows she is with me."  
"I can picture why."  
"Knocking is just not his thing," Rebecca moaned.  
"It never was and don't worry. He even comes in here without knocking."  
"Yeah, maybe he thinks you have surveillance cameras here just because you're an FBI agent."  
"I never considered that thought. Neal, you should really keep her."  
"I will."

They spent a very nice evening and Neal was more than relieved that Rebecca got over her nervousness. He was sure that Peter and Elizabeth really liked Rebecca. After they had left the house Neal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
"So, was it that bad?"  
"No, actually it was really nice. Do you think I passed the friends test?"  
"Absolutely. You should be prepared that we have to come here more often."  
"I'd like to. Elizabeth told me that she gave you the recipe for her amazing cheesecake."  
"And you want it now?"  
"Yeah cause I love cheesecake."  
"I thought you love me."  
"I do but I also love cheesecake. Do I get the recipe please?"  
"What do I get in return?"  
"A kiss?"  
"Not enough for such a fantastic recipe."  
"Two kisses? Three kisses?"  
"Uhm... no!"  
"That's mean!"  
"Okay, I give you the recipe and the first one you make is just for me."  
"And if the first attempt fails?"  
"It won't."  
"So when do you tell me the secrets of the amazing cheesecake?"  
"During the weekend if you want to stay with me?"  
"Do you think I could have other plans?"  
"Not really."  
"For being so mean right now I should keep the cheesecake all for myself."  
"Well, who's mean now?"  
"Be careful. Elizabeth sent me a certain photo..."  
"Why do I always pick women that get me into trouble?"  
"You won't get into trouble if you behave."  
"We both know that this won't work out."  
"I think we should go home now and discuss this topic."  
"I have a certain assumption where this leads to."  
"You get the chance to check if it's right," Rebecca chuckled and broke loose from him to finally get to her car.


End file.
